Tournaments
Tournaments is a feature added in v2.4.0.0 Patch, which is located in God's Miracles. Tournaments always start at 23:50 GTM. To join a tournament, you have to spend Universe Marbles which is the premium currency in Cosmos Quest. It's price is different on weekdays compared to the weekend and is free on Wednesdays: *Monday: 100 *Tuesday: 100 *Wednesday: Free *Thursday: 100 *Friday: 100 *Saturday: 200 *Sunday: 500 . Tournament Rules Every tournament is different; things below will be set-up randomly: |-|Season 1= Tournament Modes *'Elimination': Players will fight against eachother with 1 loss KO. *'Swiss': Players will be matched based on their performance, after some rounds half of the players will be eliminated. Hero Modes *'No Heroes': no heroes are allowed. *'Your Heroes': only your heroes are allowed. *'Common Heroes': all common heroes (lvl 1) enabled. *'Rare Heroes': all rare (lvl 1) and common (lvl 10) heroes enabled. *'Legendary Heroes': all legendary (lvl 1), rare (lvl 10) and common (lvl 50) heroes enabled. Follower Modes *'30,000' followers *'600,000' followers *'9,000,000 '''followers |-|Season 2= Tournament Modes *'Elimination': Players will fight against eachother with 1 loss KO. *'Round Robin': Players will fight all vs all in groups of 8 (top 3 will remain). Hero Modes *'No Heroes': no heroes are allowed. *'Your Heroes': only your heroes are allowed. *'All Heroes Lvl 99': all heroes (lvl 99) (event and OTO disabled). *'One Hero per line': all common (lvl 99), rare (lvl 50) and legendary (lvl 15) enabled (event and OTO disabled). *'Super Common Heroes': all common heroes (lvl 1.000). Follower Modes *'Random100k-1M' followers *'Random10M-20M' followers *'Random80M-120M' followers |-|Season 3= Tournament Modes *'Double Elimination': Players will fight against eachother with 2 loss KO. *'Round Robin': Players will fight all vs all in groups of 8 (top 3 will remain). Hero Modes *'No Heroes': no heroes are allowed. *'Your Heroes': only your heroes are allowed. *'All Heroes Lvl 99': all heroes (lvl 99) (event and OTO disabled). *'One Hero per line': all common (lvl 99), rare (lvl 50) and legendary (lvl 15) enabled (event and OTO disabled). *'Random Heroes': Random Heroes with random Levels. Follower Modes *'Random100k-1M' followers *'Random10M-20M' followers *'Random80M-120M' followers |-|Season 4= Tournament Modes *'Double Elimination': Players will fight against eachother with 2 loss KO. *'Round Robin': Players will fight all vs all in groups of 8 (top 3 will remain). Hero modes Hero Modes *'No Heroes': no heroes are allowed. *'Air Only': All Air Heroes lvl 99. *'All Heroes Random LvL': All heroes with random levels. *'Your Common': All common Heroes you have unlocked. *'Earth Only': All Earth Heroes lvl 99. *'Random Heroes LvL 99': Random Heroes lvl 99. *'Your Rares': All rare Heroes you have unlocked. *'Fire Only': All Fire Heroes lvl 99. *'All LvL 99': All Heroes lvl 99. *'Your Legendaries': All legendary Heroes you have unlocked. *'Water Only': All Water Heroes lvl 99. Follower Modes *'Random50k-1.5M' followers *'Random5M-25M' followers *'Random50M-125M' followers |-|Season 5= TBA Prizes Since v3.0.0.0 Patch, Universe Marbles are no longer rewarded and replaced with Star Dust. The prizes currently are divided in Prana Gems and Star Dust. The prize pool is 70% of the total fee pool and 10% of the players acquire UM. The formula for gaining Universe Marbles is of the prize pool. That means the first person will get 1/2 (50%) of the UM prize pool, the second will get 1/3 (25%) of the UM prize pool and so on, until the total amount will hit 1/1, or 100% of the prize pool. That means that if a player gets a rank over the best 10%, the player will lose their UM (while still gaining Prana Gems). Season Rewards After a season ends, you will receive some extraordinary and special rewards. These include Prana Gems, Universe Marbles and one of three legendary heroes, based on your ranking in that season's tournaments. Patch History *'v2.4.0.0''': **Added. See Also *PvP *Quests *PvE *Monsters *Heroes Links *Tournaments on Cosmos Quest website. Category:God's Miracles